


I'm Dracula

by Camilunga



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, Dia Internacional del Snarry, Halloween, International Snarry Day, M/M, Mentioned Albus Dumbledore, Mentioned Minerva McGonagall, Mentioned Voldemort (Harry Potter), Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Snarry Day!, Vampire Severus Snape, Vampire Turning, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga
Summary: One night after wandering around the Castle Harry overhears a conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall that makes him inadvertently discover one of Severus' secrets and makes him want to be a part of it as well.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	I'm Dracula

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soy Drácula](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311503) by [Camilunga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camilunga/pseuds/Camilunga). 



> Hello guys !! Well, here I bring you the third and penultimate story of my marathon of stories of the celebration of the International Snarry Day that was on October 23!
> 
> We only have one more mini story that will be published on November 2! So I hope to see you around here enjoying it.
> 
> My first language is not English so I’m really, really sorry for any typo or grammar mistake or for any repetitive sentence or word, besides all that, I hope you can enjoy this.
> 
> This story had already seen the light 10 years ago on Slasheaven, I just edited it a bit and brought it in for new people to enjoy.
> 
> I’m easy to handle, if you like, leave kudos and if you can please leave a comment (Still ghosts are welcome here), if you don’t like it, just go, don’t come to make a mess in here.
> 
> As I said before sorry for all the bad grammar and the typos, I remind you that English is not my first language so I hope you forgive me if I'm wrong in some words or phrases.
> 
> The characters are not mine!
> 
> Enjoy the read...

He walked hurriedly trough the hallways, he couldn’t find Severus anywhere and he needed to speak urgently with him, he had accidentally overheard a conversation between Dumbledore and McGonagall and he had not liked what he heard, so he desperately make his way towards Severus quarters.

When he finally arrived to Severus office he knocked but got no answer so he entered the Potion’s Master office looking for him but didn’t find him there, after a few seconds of doubt he decided to look for him in his rooms too, so he started walking to the door of Severus rooms, he rarely went there, Severus was very delicate with his privacy and although they had been dating for a few months now… Well if their huge sessions of crazy and passionate sex can be named like that, then yes he had been dating Severus Snape his fearsome potions teacher for several months now.

Their encounters always took place in the Room of Requirement rarely in the older’s rooms in the dungeons, and he, being this fool in love that he was, never contradicted the older, even better the less he was in that cold and gloomy place the better.

He put his wand on the door and said the password, after a few seconds the door glowed and he slowly walked into the rooms.

“Severus” he said to the lonely room, “Sev, sorry to bother you, I know you don't like me coming to the dungeons but I need to talk to you”

But no one answered him, the fireplace was lit so he should be close, he went to the door that led to the bedroom, opened it slowly and just put his head in and looked around the room, only some candles were lit, there was no movement so he entered and looked around him.

He knew again why he hated the dungeons, they were too gloomy for him and he didn't understand how Severus didn't mind living there, he looked again and a drink on the dresser caught his attention, he walked to the glass and looked at it carefully, it was an ordinary glass but the remains of the drink that was there made a chill run down his back and suddenly what he heard from Dumbledore's mouth was no longer a joke...

_Flashback..._

_“Minerva you know that Severus would never harm any of the students” said Dumbledore while he was walking with Professor McGonagall trough one of the greenhouse’s “You know that even if he has the need for blood he always gets it among the ranks of the Death Eaters, ending with the one they least would suspect”_

_“But Albus” she interrupted “He's with Harry now, it can be dangerous if he gets suddenly out of control”_

_“Minnie unless our Harry allows it, Severus will never drink his blood against his will” he ended caressing her shoulder._

_End of Flashback..._

A gasp came from his lips and his eyes widened, finally understanding everything, Severus was... Severus was a Vampire...

He looked behind him but he was still alone, he looked back at the glass and suddenly realized something, he was standing in front of a dresser, he was forbidden to open that dresser, one of the few times he had been there with Severus his curiosity had come up when Snape had gone to call a house elf and he had gotten up from the bed and gone straight to that dresser, he wanted to know what was there and he had barely opened the first drawer a bit when Severus had returned without him noticing and had slapped the drawer shut.

He had looked at him scared and Severus had only told him not to be snooping around his room, much less that dresser, that's why now he was opening it, there were several things there but the one that caught his attention was a small wooden chest, he slowly opened it and inside there was a parchment that looked very wrinkled as if had been read thousands of times, he took it in his hands and slowly unrolled it and read it...

> **_Albus_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_I know you will be worried about me, for not showing up at Hogwarts the past two weeks, or for not giving you news of what is happening in the ranks of the Dark Lord, but I was unable to do so, do not worry they did not discover me, but something happened and I don't like it at all, but I can't do anything to solve it, the day the Dark Lord called he had also called five other Death Eaters, he had a "pleasant" surprise for us._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Do you remember that a few months ago I had told you that he was planning something? Now I know, and be damned the time I agreed to join his ranks, my life is now more doomed than before._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Albus, he turned me, he turned me into a damn Vampire, a bloody Vampire._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_I know that classes will start soon but in this condition I cannot go back, I can hurt someone if I don't know how to control my thirst and I don't want any of the students to get hurt, much less him, you are the only one who knows my feelings (because you've always been a gossip and you knew my feelings before me) which now I have to bury deep within me._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Only Merlin knows that I die to be there the day he arrives, only Merlin knows how much I want to see him well, to know that he is fine after what happened in the ministry, but I can't Albus I can't and I don't want to hurt him, so I ask you to take care of him and please give him this medallion it has several spells that will take care of him from any danger, because I know that terrible things are coming for him and I will not be able to be by his side to take care of him, I love him Albus and that is why I want him to be happy and well even if it is not by my side, see you soon, I promise you will hear from me ..._ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_Severus Snape_ **
> 
> ****
> 
> **_P.S. You know what’s the only good thing about being a Vampire, I don't have to block my thoughts from the Dark Lord anymore, because he just can't get into my head anymore and I can think freely about Harry._ **

That letter confirmed all his thoughts, but he realized something very important Severus thought about his safety and he also found out that he had loved him for a long time, suddenly a glow made him look down at the chest and noticed a locket in there, surely that was the medallion Severus was talking in the letter and he smiled, he put both items back in the chest and closed the drawer.

He turned to the closet his curiosity winning again, he knew very well that when someone hid something he hid it behind his clothes, so he imagined that Severus would not be the exception.

When he separate the layers of clothes, he found a small panel with vials on it and when he checked the vials he noticed that they contained blood, he didn’t want to imagine where it had come from...

He closed the doors of the closet, finally stopping snooping around, and when he turned, from the shadows Severus appeared looking at him with a frown, he looked imposing standing there, even more with those black clothes he loved to wear and that huge cape, he was surprised and his partner very angry.

“Sev... I...” He tried to say.

“What? .... What are you doing in my rooms?” he asked looking at him with so much rage in those black eyes.

He looked down not supporting the hardness of those eyes that he loved.

“Tell me Harry, what are you doing here without my permission” he questions again, his voice merely a whisper.

Harry gulps "I heard Dumbledore and McGonagall talk about you" he finally says not even looking at the older.

Slowly Severus starts to walk towards him pushing him back, while he still stares at him harshly.

“And tell me… what did you hear from that pair of gossips? What could they have said to make you come to my rooms without my permission?” he inquires with a raised eyebrow.

“I… uh…” he stutters.

Severus scoffs “Don't stutter love” he says in his ear.

Harry couldn't utter a word, Severus's breath on his neck didn't let him think, meanwhile the potionist took him lightly by the shoulders and turned him around making him face the mirror.

"Look at me" he whispered in his ear.

Harry looked up and looked directly at his reflection, but Severus didn’t appear in it, but he knew he was there, he felt his lips on his neck and his hands on his waist and his light breathing moving his hair, surprised a voice in his head told him "It's true, it's all true" he couldn't believe it.

“Yes Harry is true” Severus answered his thoughts “And now you will see what happens to you for not trusting me and investigating me” says in a sensual voice making him tremble from head to toe.

Smiling at the shivers of his partner, he turned him back slowly making him look directly into his eyes, hoping that he would say something to him but no, he was gone, hypnotized by his gaze.

Severus remembers how Harry always told him that, that his eyes were hypnotizing, that just by looking at him he sank into those beautiful onyx that he had and could do with him whatever he wanted, and yes, that was what he did, he took advantage of the fact that Harry was lost in his world and took the opportunity to kiss him completely, to give small bites to the body of his beloved marking him whole, sometimes his inner vampire won over him in the fight and buried his fangs a little bit more enjoying the small drops of blood that his beloved gave him without knowing, he could no longer live without that blood, it was like a drug and he did not know why, but he did not want to consult with Dumbledore, because he would forbid him to see Harry and he couldn’t be apart from him anymore.

Just as wolves chose their partner for life, vampires too. But they chose them for their blood, for the smell and taste of it, and Harry was his other half.

Finally Harry came out of his reverie and separated a little from Severus but kept looking him directly in the eye

“Turn me Severus” asked in a whisper.

He froze, he was just going to mess a little with Harry and then he was going to explain everything, he was going to promise everything was going to be ok, that he wouldn’t hurt him but then this, he couldn’t say anything, his beloved was asking for something he desired since the moment they got together but he couldn’t, he couldn’t condemn him.

“Please Severus” Harry said and tears started to roll from those gorgeous green eyes “Turn me, that way I will be with you forever, we never would need to be apart” he kept saying, tears never stopping, Severus was lost, he holded Harry’s face between his cold hands cleaning the tears with his thumbs lost in those green eyes.

He sighed and then he entered Harry’s mind, seeing all the thoughts that went through the mind of his beloved, he wanted to know why he was asking that and he soon discovered it, he saw himself standing in front of Harry's grave and he understood Harry’s petition, that was his fear too, he hugged Harry, he hugged him tightly.

Harry sobbed into his robes “Sev” he said in a deep sob “don’t leave me” he says holding tightly the dark robes “Don't think about it, just do it, please let me love you for all eternity” he said clinging to him.

And he put away all his thoughts and he was selfish, because yes, he wanted Harry only for himself and for no one else, so he brought his mouth close to his beloved's ear and whispered "I love you" and then ... then he wrapped him in his cape...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it, I hope it has distracted you from anything difficult that is going through your heads at this time.
> 
> I hope all of you stay safe and sound! Hugs to everyone.
> 
> Remember the Kudos and comments are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
